RELATION
by Seracchi
Summary: Bila yang Jumin Han cintai adalah Elizabeth Ketiga, ia masih bisa bertahan menerimanya. Namun bila ternyata yang Jumin Han cintai adalah gadis yang memberikan Elizabeth Ketiga, ia harus bagaimana?


**Dedicated to _Yue aoi_ , my fujo-fangirling mate.**

 **Mystic Messenger and all identifiable characters and situations are created and owned by Cheritz. The author of the fan fiction does not, in any way, earn profit from the story and no copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

Mereka bukan teman, bukan juga pasangan.

Hanya dua orang yang memiliki hubungan. Hubungan apa, ia juga tidak jelas.

Mereka bertolak belakang.

Bahkan rasanya nyaris tidak ada satu pun persamaan di antara mereka selain sifat narsis yang berlebihan. Namun itu jelas bukan hal yang akan ia akui dengan bangga. Sama seperti ia tidak akan menceritakan dengan bangga bahwa ratusan hari yang seharusnya mereka lalui bersama selalu berakhir dengan pertengkaran. Kau tanya apa sebabnya? Kucing. Ya, kucing. Nona Elizabeth Ketiga yang manis dan lucu.

Ia tidak paham kenapa lelaki brengsek itu selalu mengutamakan kucing yang sama brengseknya. Yah, sebenarnya ia tidak benci kucing, hanya tidak tahan karena ia memiliki alergi terhadap kucing. Namun lelaki itu berhasil membuatnya amat sangat benci pada kucing. Bagaimana bisa ia tidak benci bila setiap kencannya selalu gagal dikarenakan—

—ah, sudahlah. Lagipula, ia juga tidak yakin pertemuan mereka beberapa minggu sekali bisa disebut kencan. Karena mereka bahkan bukan pasangan.

Ia menghela napas panjang.

Lalu yang terjadi di antara mereka ini apa?

"Jangan terus menghela napas begitu. Kau membuatku lelah."

Sejak dua jam yang lalu mereka bertemu, itu kalimat pertama yang lelaki brengsek itu katakan padanya? Bahwa ia membuat lelaki itu lelah? Memang brengsek. Ia melempar pelototan tajam. "Oh, kalau begitu kau pulang tidur saja."

Jantungnya berdenyut nyeri. Ia sebenarnya tidak ingin berkata demikian karena ia tahu lelaki itu akan benar-benar pulang meninggalkannya. Sudah berapa kali ia mengatakan bahwa lelaki itu brengsek?

Susah payah ia menahan diri agar tidak berjengit saat lelaki itu menatapnya tidak suka. "Aku tidak mengerti apa maumu. Mengajakku bertemu namun tidak mengatakan apa-apa, hanya membuang waktu dua jam untuk duduk. Ah, aku menyesal tidak pulang bertemu Elizabeth."

Nah kan.

Lagi-lagi kucing menyebalkan itu yang diungkit-ungkit. Lelaki konyol itu baru saja mengatakan secara tidak langsung bahwa ia sama sekali tidak sebanding dengan Nona Elizabeth Ketiga.

"Aku yang tidak mengerti apa maumu! Kenapa kau selalu saja membicarakan soal kucing? Menurutmu kucing lebih penting dari—"

Ia mendadak terdiam saat menyadari satu hal.

Di antara mereka tidak ada hubungan apa-apa. Ia tidak punya hak meminta lelaki itu mengutamakan dirinya.

"Kalau bicara, selesaikan sampai tuntas."

Ia tidak melanjutkan selama beberapa saat, hanya menatap gelas berisi wine di jemarinya. "Kau benar."

Lelaki itu menoleh, terlihat skeptis.

"Ah, ini benar-benar membuang-buang waktu." Ia mencoba tertawa namun di telinganya sendiri pun tawanya terdengar sumbang. Ia menegak habis isi gelas sebelum bangkit berdiri. "Pulanglah. Aku juga mau pulang."

Di luar dugaan, saat ia berjalan melewati lelaki itu, ia bisa merasakan cengkeraman pada lengannya. Jika perasaannya sedang baik, mungkin hatinya akan berdebar kaget karena sungguh lelaki itu rasanya nyaris tak pernah menyentuhnya. Akan tetapi sekarang ia sedang kalut. Sentuhan lelaki itu membuat tubuhnya memanas, panas karena amarah. Ditepisnya tangan lelaki itu.

"Selamat malam, Jumin."

Ia tidak mengatakan sampai jumpa.

Sebab rasanya ia tidak mau menjumpai lelaki itu lagi. Tidak dalam waktu dekat.

* * *

Lelaki itu tidak menelepon.

Tentu saja tidak. Memangnya ia siapa? Dibanding kucing saja ia kalah penting. Ia tidak pernah dinomorsatukan. Mungkin ia memang tidak layak. Ia tidak bisa membohongi siapapun. Semua juga bisa melihat kalau dalam hubungan tidak jelas mereka, segalanya berjalan secara sepihak.

Berulang kali ia mencoba mengakhiri semua, karena terus memberi tanpa menerima rasanya sangat melelahkan. Tapi di saat-saat terakhir ia selalu kehilangan keberanian. Ia tidak tahu apa ia mampu melepas apa yang sudah mereka bangun bersama. Ia tak paham kenapa sulit melepas sesuatu yang tidak pernah ia miliki. Lain halnya dengan lelaki itu yang pasti akan merasa sangat lega bila tidak perlu berurusan dengannya lagi.

Tapi pernah suatu kali ia berpikir apakah sikap dingin lelaki itu dikarenakan ia selalu menunjukkan ketidaksukaannya. Mungkin lelaki itu lelah karena ia terus mengibarkan bendera perang. Mungkin lelaki itu jengkel karena ia terus menghina Nona Elizabeth Ketiga, terus bertanya-tanya bagaimana bisa ada orang yang menyukai kucing.

Ia menatap bingkai di atas meja di samping tempat tidur. Dua lelaki dan satu perempuan sedang tersenyum menatap kucing putih. Di dekat mereka ada seorang perempuan yang terlihat tegang dan dua lelaki yang tertawa lepas. Di samping perempuan yang tegang itu—di jarak yang paling jauh dengan si kucing—adalah dirinya yang tengah melamun. Wajahnya bersemu merah, malu saat melihat dirinya yang di dalam foto sedang memandang ke arah selain kamera. Ke arah satu dari dua lelaki yang tengah tersenyum pada kucing.

Tunggu, sepertinya ada yang aneh.

Ia mengerjap.

"Eh…? Jumin tidak—"

Jantungnya mencelos.

Selama ini ia langsung berasumsi Elizabeth adalah pusat perhatian dari lelaki bersurai hitam itu sehingga ia tidak pernah memerhatikan dengan jelas. Tapi sekarang ia sadar. Kelewat sadar.

Sepasang manik abu itu sama sekali tidak menatap si kucing putih.

Sepasang manik abu itu tertawan pada sang gadis bersurai pirang.

Ia tertawa tidak percaya. "Tidak mungkin."

Tapi semakin ia perhatikan, semakin kentara ke mana lelaki itu memandang. Jemarinya terulur tanpa sadar, menyentuh mata lelaki itu dan menarik garis lurus. Garis itu tidak berakhir di Elizabeth.

Ia menggeleng. Ini konyol. Ini mustahil.

"…Rika?"

* * *

"Tidak sepertimu, aku punya banyak kerjaan yang harus diselesaikan. Kuharap apa yang ingin kau katakan benar-benar sepenting yang kau bilang saat meneleponku."

Ia menatap lelaki yang duduk di depannya lekat-lekat, berusaha menganalisa apa yang terjadi hingga lelaki itu meminta untuk bertemu dengannya. Ah, tidak benar. Lelaki itu bukan meminta bertemu melainkan memaksanya untuk datang ke bar yang biasa mereka datangi, menemui lelaki itu.

Ia sudah di puncak kesabaran dan hampir membuka mulut lagi karena lelaki itu tak kunjung bicara namun tiba-tiba lelaki itu merogoh sesuatu dari balik jaket kulit yang dikenakan. Ia tidak perlu menebak-nebak apa itu karena lelaki itu langsung memberikan—tepatnya melempar—benda itu padanya. Sebuah foto.

Ia mengerjap dan dalam sekejap dadanya terasa hangat.

Foto itu bukan foto biasa. Banyak memori yang sangat berharga baginya. Itu saat mereka baru saja selesai menyelenggarakan pesta pertama mereka dengan asistennya.

"Aku tidak ingat kita pernah mengambil foto ini."

"Apa yang kau lihat di sana?"

"Pesta pertama Asisten Kang. Rika masih bersama kita."

"Bukan itu maksudku. Apa yang kau lihat saat itu, saat kau berada di sana?"

Ia mengalihkan tatapan dari foto di tangan dan menatap lelaki di depannya tepat di mata. Ekspresi lelaki itu sedatar papan dan suara lelaki itu kaku. Ia memutar mata.

"Kalau kau memanggilku untuk melampiaskan emosi, aku tidak punya waktu. Cari saja orang lain."

Rupanya ia memang membuang waktu datang ke mari. Seharusnya ia tahu apapun yang berhubungan dengan lelaki itu pastilah tidak penting. Tidak sampai ia harus meninggalkan pekerjaannya. Ia bangkit berdiri.

"Kau tidak merasa bersalah pada sahabat karibmu? Rika adalah kekasih V."

Entah hanya perasaannya atau suhu di ruang VVIP itu benar-benar jatuh berapa puluh derajat. Diliriknya foto yang tadi ia letakkan di atas meja. Ia menggigit bibir. Dirinya yang di dalam foto samar-samar terlihat sedang memandang Rika.

"Itu foto bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Rika sudah meninggal. Terserah apa yang kau pikirkan."

Perlahan rasanya agak jengkel juga. Saat lelaki itu meneleponnya dengan suara mendesak, ia benar-benar mengira ada hal yang sangat penting. Ternyata lelaki itu hanya ingin mengancamnya. Bahkan sampai membawa-bawa V. Ia sudah nyaris berjalan cepat menuju pintu keluar namun lagi-lagi sesuatu menghentikannya.

Ragu-ragu ia memutar tubuh menghadap lelaki yang masih duduk bergeming di tempat.

"Zen."

Lelaki itu menepis tangan yang ia ulurkan. Ia balas mencengkeram lengan lelaki itu erat.

"Ryu."

Ia bisa mendengar lelaki itu terkesiap kemudian disusul suara isak yang tertahan. Memutar mata, ia menarik lengan lelaki itu dengan kasar hingga tubuh lelaki itu berhadapan dengannya. Manik merah menyala dan berlinang beradu dengan iris kelabunya.

"Aku yang diancam, kenapa kau yang menangis?"

Lelaki itu meronta. Cengkeramannya semakin erat.

"Brengsek!" Tidak berhasil melepaskan diri, lelaki itu mulai memaki. "Selama ini kau punya banyak kesempatan. Kenapa tidak mengatakan apa-apa? Kenapa begitu saja membuang waktu bersamaku?"

Ah, ia bosan. Apa sih maksud lelaki itu? "Memang apa yang harus kukatakan?"

"Masih pura-pura tidak tahu rupanya! Ular! Serigala berbulu domba!"

"Aku dengan jujur sama sekali tidak menangkap ke mana tujuan pembicaraan ini."

Manik merah berlinang itu mengalihkan pandang, seolah ingin bersembunyi dari manik kelabunya. "Kau… terhadap Rika—"

Ia mengerjap.

Perlahan-lahan rasanya ia mulai mengerti kenapa lelaki itu memanggilnya ke mari, mengerti alasan kenapa lelaki itu tiba-tiba menangis.

Ryu tidak datang untuk mengancamnya karena ia terpergok memandangi Rika.

Lelaki itu—

"—kenapa tidak dari awal kau katakan kalau kau menyukai Rika?"

Ia diam tak menjawab, hanya menatap lekat. Lama tak mendapat jawab, iris merah itu kembali menawan matanya. Diangkatnya jemari menyeka air mata yang masih basah. Kata orang mata itu jendela dunia dan memang benar. Ia bisa melihat dengan jelas setiap emosi yang singgah di manik merah itu. Atau mungkin karena lelaki itu memang mudah dibaca.

"Aku tidak mengatakannya bukan karena sengaja ingin menyembunyikan. _Dulu_ aku memang merasa seharusnya Rika adalah milikku. Tapi sekarang, saat ini—"

Ia memejamkan mata dan menundukkan kepala, menyatukan bibir mereka. Jemarinya bergerak, menyelip di antara helaian putih yang lembut, mendorong kepala lelaki itu mendekat guna memperdalam ciuman mereka. Ia bisa merasakan sekujur tubuh lelaki itu bergidik karena terkejut dan entah kenapa ia merasa sangat puas.

Rasanya sudah berabad-abad saat bibir mereka yang kini memerah saling menjauh, menyisakan untaian saliva yang entah milik siapa. Tubuh lelaki itu panas membara, bersandar pada tubuhnya karena lutut lelaki itu melemas di tengah ciuman, tidak kuat menyangga berat tubuh sendiri.

"—kau cemburu pada Rika? Dan Elizabeth?"

Lelaki itu masih terengah. Genggaman pada bagian depan jasnya mengerat. "Tidak. Karena aku tidak pantas merasa demikian di saat di antara kita tidak ada apa-apa."

Ia mengerjap.

Sepertinya lelaki itu bisa melihat bahwa ia kebingungan karena tidak lama lelaki itu juga ikut bingung. "Eh? Benar kan?"

"Oh, kupikir kau kekasihku?"

Wajah lelaki itu memerah hebat. "Apa!? Sejak kapan!?"

Ia menyentuh tengkuknya. "Memang salahku karena mengatakannya saat kau sedang mabuk tapi kau menjawab jadi kupikir kau sadar."

Lelaki itu terlihat kelabakan sebelum kembali menatapnya intens. "Aku sama sekali tidak sadar! Apa yang kau katakan saat itu?"

Sejujurnya ia sama sekali tidak berniat menjawab. Bukan karena ia malu tapi karena ia merasa akan sangat murahan bila ia mengulang meminta lelaki itu menjadi kekasihnya. Ia kurang suka mengumbar-ngumbar perasaan karena baginya cukup mereka yang tahu tentang perasaan masing-masing.

Ia mengatakan itu sebagai alasan namun lelaki itu langsung melotot.

"Masalahnya aku tidak tahu bagaimana perasaanmu!"

"Kau juga tidak pernah bilang padaku."

Lelaki itu megap-megap, sorot matanya bimbang seolah sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang serius. Kemudian ia bisa merasakan lelaki itu memeluk tengkuknya dan berbisik di telinganya.

"Aku menyukaimu, Jumin."

Ia mendengus geli. "Aku tahu."

Lelaki itu memukul bahunya dengan wajah merah. "Lalu?"

Ia menunduk dan mengecup bibir lelaki itu sekali lagi. "Aku tidak mencium orang selain kekasihku."

Meski lelaki itu jelas terlihat sangat malu mendengar perkataannya, ia tahu lelaki itu sebenarnya masih belum puas karena tidak bisa mendengar kata suka dari mulutnya. Bahkan rasanya ia sempat melihat sedikit sorot kecewa di manik merah itu.

"Aku benar-benar sudah membuang banyak waktu. Aku harus kembali bekerja."

Lelaki itu mengangguk namun masih tak kunjung membalas tatapannya.

Entah kenapa melihat lelaki itu seperti ini mengingatkannya akan Elizabeth. Lelaki itu tampak menggemaskan. Di luar kesadaran, ia menyisiri surai putih menjuntai milik lelaki itu. Kenapa seorang lelaki bisa mempunyai rambut sehalus ini, ia tidak mengerti.

"Ryu."

Lelaki itu—akhirnya—mendongak. Mereka bertatapan.

"Kenapa menatapku begitu?"

Ah, ia ingin mencium bibir itu lagi. Maka itulah yang ia lakukan.

"Aku mencintaimu."

* * *

 **I**

 **Yeay! Akhirnya di publish juga. Sebenarnya fic ini udah selesai lama, dari akhir September tapi baru sempet publish sekarang. Waktu pertama main MM udah langsung jatuh cinta sama V, Zen, dan Jumin. Terus ngeship Jumin x Zen deh hahaha. Habis interaksi mereka unyu banget. Kemarin-kemarin juga buka twitter dan liat ada yang cosplay Jumin lagi gendong Zen gitu kayak gendong kucing GYAAAA. /plak/ Oke, cukup sampai di sini fangirlingnya (lol)**

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca! ^^ *bows***


End file.
